


Stealing a Moment

by Demial



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blue Balls, F/M, Public Sex, Short One Shot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: This was inspired by some fanart of some dudes with the zipper open suggestively on the back of their pants.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 105





	Stealing a Moment

The route to college on the subway was so fucking _long_. Taking it with your boyfriend, Akira, made it much better. You were so excited when you first realized you were going to the same college. You couldn't wait to meet in between classes.  
  
You took a spot by the door so you could look out the window at the advertisements and people on the passing stations. The train rounded a soft curve, making everyone lean in the opposite direction. Naturally, Akira leaned into your backside. Either it was the zipper on his black jeans or a little bit of stiffy that pressed into the space between your cheeks. It gave you a pleasant shiver.  
  
The train straightened but you made sure to keep flush with Akira by leaning back. You looked over your shoulder to wiggle your eyebrows at him. He was already fixing you with his large, black eyes. That innocent stare that you knew was deceptive. He caught on to your signal quick, giving you a quick kiss and slipping his around your waist. You turned back to the door.  
  
You were content to be close to him, planning to make him, ahem, _happy_ , later. He had other plans. He planted his legs farther apart, pressing his crotch harder into your ass. You could tell he getting stiffer. The two of you wore matching naughty smiles. "Mmhmmm."  
  
"It's going to be a while until the next stop," he whispered in your ear.  
  
"Okay," you replied without a thought. He took his hand from your waist, making you turn around with a questioning expression. "Hmm?!"  
  
He gave you a debonair wink. You frowned but then realized what he had in mind when he dragged a couple of fingers up your zipper. This zipper was special; it was hidden on the back, opposite the front zipper.  
  
You blushed deeply but didn't stop him. He all but draped his body over yours, his adorable, curly hair tickling the back of your neck. His fingers walked back up the zipper, you dragging your tongue along the inside of your teeth trying to keep your first moan in. All that effort was for nothing when he yanked the zipper down suddenly, making your yelp quietly. He always kept you guessing.  
  
You idly wondered if he liked the particular pair of panties you were wearing while he stroked your heat through them. You hummed, containing your moan again. You found yourself pressing your hips up and back into his fingers. They made a sharp right, pulling the fabric aside. You got a little nervous being exposed in a public space. Akira distracted you from it, intentionally or not, by pressing his fingertips into your slick pussy. You could _not_ get caught; you would die of embarrassment. But you were lust-drunk. You whimpered, unable to bring yourself to stop this.  
  
The fingers probed, petted, and surged forwards into you. "You're soft and wet," he purred. "I like it."  
  
Your clenching walls around his digits told him you liked what you heard.  
  
"I didn't know you were into this. Should I do this often?" he teased.  
  
You whined, wanting mercy. He swirled the fingers in a circle, making you bury your face in the crook of your arm to muffle your noises. They came steadily as he pushed deeper to get at that one spot he knew you liked best. He adjusted his footing to better shield you from everyone else's view. You shut your eyes tight, thighs quivering. He sped up and you barrelled towards your end. It was going to be oh-so-sweet this time-  
  
The doors opened. Akira quickly zipped you back up. You shook your head, trying to get the blood to flow back to your brain. He slipped his slick fingers in his mouth to hide the evidence and hummed with a smirk.


End file.
